Amare Odisse
by kurobara chou
Summary: A king's illegitimate child is born. He will cause the downfall of the empire and the death of those around him. To circumvent this, he was sold as a slave. But then he meets his half-brother. Will he learn to love? Or destroy all those around him? D18 AU
1. Furatus es cor meum

Greetings. Please, enjoy the story, and review. All places, names, and titles are fictional. The glossary is below.

I do not own.

_In the deep recesses of Elisiya, there lived an old king, Aurelio. His deeds were brave and conquests mighty, with empires far beyond the view from his palace, and more wives, riches and subjects that one could count with all the gold in the world. He had many children, men that stood strong like an unfurnished bow, women that were fairer than the doves in the Magnus Mountains. In his noble and respected life, he but committed one sin, and that was to wed a young maid in the far east, and father a child. This dark haired demon of unfaithfulness, but a babe in his mother's arms, will grow to be a devil, slaying kin and love, and with a brother of blood, kill the true heir, and bring the downfall of the Elisium Empire._

13 years ago, those words escaped a blind woman's lips, and reached the ears of a jealous, scheming wife. 13 years ago, a 4 year old child bearing the royal insignia was branded with the mark of a slave, and sold to a dark, seedy place, deep in the heart of The Nidum. 13 years ago, a great king died, leaving his fortune for his many children. 13 years ago, the destruction of Elisium began.

The air was dense, heavy, and suffocating. Clad in expensive brocade and fur, the 7th son of Alurelio, and the Crown prince of Elisiya, sat in an ornate carriage, a sore and unfitting sight in the narrow streets of The Nidum. After the death of King Alurelio, Elisiya had been thrown into chaos, with his children fighting over governing rights and fortune, the majority of Elisiya fell into ruin as the royalty squabbled. The 13 years saw the rise of many monarchies, and their eventual demise. The first 6 son's of Alurelio were either incapacitated or dead, and the duty of bringing Elisiya back to its former grandeur fell on the shoulders of the 7th son, Regulus Dino Cavallone. This trip was the young prince's first expedition into the lower castes of Elisium, a trip to educate the pampered royalty on the country's current situation.

Staring idly out of the carriage window, Dino was shocked by the atrocities of the Nidum. In broad daylight, people were being mugged, robbed, beaten, raped, and killed. At the corner, he saw an old woman getting brutally beaten. In the town square, there was a huge brawl. In every alleyway, gasping voices and shrill moans could be heard.

_What on earth is wrong with this place?_

The compassionate prince could not sit by in a gilded carriage as such atrocity was taking place. Leaping down from the carriage, he ran over to a man that was lying on the floor, numerous cuts and bruises all over his face. " Romario! Come at once! Get this poor soul to a hospital, quick!" Dino commanded. "But Regulus Dino, what about you? I can't leave you alone in this… horrid place!" Romario said, only to be shooed away by the prince. "Leave now, and bring him along, as well as that old lady there that just fainted." he hastened. "I'll make my way around by myself." Romario, with no other way to refuse, left.

As Dino walked, his mind swam.

_What has become of Elisiya? _

_This country I grew up in has never seemed so… foreign. _

_And it is to be I that have to change things…_

Deep in thought, he paid no heed to where he was walking, turning into a random street. Suddenly, he felt a thump on his chest, as something soft collided into him. Falling to the ground, he expected pain, or at the very least, some impact, but he found himself on a rather soft and warm surface.

_Wait…_

Looking down, golden eyes met black. Absent mindedly, Dino found himself thinking

_What pretty, coal black eyes, they shine very nicely too… _

He could have stared into those endless depths for eternity, it was only until he felt a fist connect to his face, and did the prince snap out of his dazed stupor. Reeling back from the force of the blow, Dino got a good look at his the person who punched him. A petite young man with pale skin, dark, fluffy hair and oriental features was glaring at him, aiming a kick towards Dino.

"Kamikurosu."

He said, lunging forward. Dodging his assault, Dino grabbed a bony wrist, yanking the boy toward him. With a surprising amount of strength, the boy wrenched himself free, and sprinted away, across the street and down an alley. What? Dino was confused. Dusting himself off, he continued walking.

…

Wait. The reassuring weight on his belt was gone. Looking down, Dino realized that both his money pouch and royal brooch were missing.

_That little thief!_

Running in the direction the boy went, Dino found himself in a narrow alleyway, enclosed with roughly bricked walls. The only exit was a rusty door with flaking paint, with the words 'Fornix' scratched on the surface with what seemed like a blunt knife.

Pushing the door open, he was greeted by an astonishing sight. The passageway was lit with brass lamps, the dark red velvet furnishing of the walls and tapestry skirted with gold trimming. There were many doors, some heavy oak, others burnished iron. As he walked down the passage, numerous scantily clad women(or were they?) made eyes at him, and behind closed doors, came the barely concealed sounds of passionate coupling. The realization dawned on him, and he chided himself for his lack of Latin vocabulary. 'Fornix' meant 'brothel' He wondered what that boy who stole his money was doing is such a place.

Walking to what could be called a concierge; he questioned the flamboyant man on duty.

" Er, did you see a young man, roughly this tall?" he made a rough gage of the boy's height with his hands. "He was, uh, running I think. And he was pale, with black hair."

" OH! You're talking about hibari-chan! I saw him around! Er! I think the boss is with him, around at the back room!"

He exclaimed, motioning to a room hidden by curtains and chords.

Standing near the entrance Dino wearily peered in. What greeted him was not a pleasant sight.

The boy, Hibari, was on the floor, blood trickling down his left cheek, which was cut. There was broken glass all over the floor. Towering over his slim form was a bald man clad in nothing but leather and his own tattoos. In his hand was a broken bottle of chardonnay.

"Yer fuckin' whore!"

He slurred in a drunken haze.

"Yer think that if yer go around pick pocketing rich 'uns I'll let ye slack off from ta job? Well, yer got that wrong, bitch, cos yer gonna be a good whore and spread yer legs fer ta' customers tonight, yer hear me?"

Hibari narrowed his pitch black eyes, and glared at his 'boss'

"Not on my life, you fucking bastard! You said if I could get enough money from pick pocketing, I would be free from… that profession!"

Suddenly, he jumped up and lunged toward the bald man, aiming a punch at his pudgy nose. His fist connected with the bald man's nose, and a loud crack was heard as blood spurted from his broken nose.

" Why ya fuckin' bitch!"

He growled, swiping at Hibari with his broken bottle. He dodged it, but the bald man suddenly snapped his fingers, and four other burly men appeared, grabbing Hibari from behind.

"… You.. You.. Fucking bastard! L-Let go of me!" he seethed.

"Feeling a lil' helpless aren't we? Hibari-chan?" the bald man mocked. Grabbing his chin with a calloused hand, the bald man forced Hibari to look up.

"Ye know yer can't escape. Ye already have 'that' and yet yer still don't understand?" he whispered into Hibari's ear, hot breath ghosting over his flesh, raising goose-pimples. Hibari shuddered as he felt a wet and slimy appendage drag itself slowly around the shell of his ear, desperately turning his head away.

Grabbing Hibari's hair with one hand and unbuckling his pants with the other, the bald man forced his head down.

"Suck." he commanded.

At this point, Dino would watch the scene unfold no longer. Without caring that he had neither subordinate nor weapon with him, he barged into the room.

"By the order of the Corona Regulus, stop is atrocity at once!"

Everyone in the room froze.

…

"Who tha' fuck are ye?" the bald man snapped, turning around and glaring at Dino. Snapping his fingers, two of the thugs squared up to Dino, who was starting to regret his rash behavior.

" I am your future king! Now stop this at once!"

He commanded. Chuckling, the bald man sneered at him.

"You're the crown prince? Then I'm the king of Elisiya!" he laughed. "Get him." he cocked his head.

As the two thugs advanced on Dino, the thugs holding on to Hibari were distracted, loosening their grip around Hibari's arms. Making use of the chance, Hibari broke free from their hold with a sudden burst of strength. Kicking one man in the shin and punching the other, he nimbly evaded their blows. Running over to Dino, he grabbed his hand and yelled.

"RUN!"

Did you like it so far? I hope so.

Anyway, here is a glossary. I find it irritating to have to google translate all the words while reading, so here's the meanings.

_Elisiya-_ derived from elisium, which means paradise.

_Aurelio- it is a male latin name that means 'gold'_

_Regulus- prince_

_Corona- Crown_

_Fornix- brothel_

_Nidum- nest._


	2. Non Mutare!

**Salutations. Here is the new instalment. Enjoy. ****As usual, the glossary is bellow. OH. And I do believe I failed to mention that Amare Odisse, my story title, means Loving hate in Latin. If you read Romeo and Juliet, you would know this phrase. I find it rather apt. Also, the first chapter title, furatus es cor meum, means: you have stolen my heart. Enough talking, let's get on with the story.**

"_Run!"_

As Dino ran down that ornate corridor, he couldn't help but glance at the pale boy running beside him. His skinny hand was wrapped tightly around Dino's own, fingernail digging into his palm. After exiting from the door, they ran into the crowded street, losing their pursuers and turning into an alley that opened up to a canal.

Under the flickering light and darkening shadows, the pair stood, panting from their exertion.

"You damned herbivore!"

Hibari lunged forward, punching Dino squarely in the face.

"I could have gotten out of that! Now when I go back, there'll be hell to pay!" Hibari glared at him.

"No you couldn't. If I hadn't interfered, god knows what would be happing to you now!"

"Hah! There is no fucking god. Anyway, it's just my body… it's not like we people here have any purity left anyway."

At the bitter harshness of hibari's words, Dino couldn't help but feel that life in the palace was too sheltered.

"I…" his voice faltered. "I'm sorry."

Bitter laughter followed. "Not like you pansies of royalty can do anything about it… So just... forget about it."

He said, turning away.

…

Awkward silence ensued.

_What now?_

_Soon, I will leave this place, and return to the palace. The safe and sheltered haven that I have always known. _

_Then what of Hibari? _

_Or all the people here, for that matter? _

_Will they continue living such lives? _

_Will they let their souls deteriorate? _

_And eventually, turn into nothing but shells of their former selves? _

_Father._

_Tell me what to do._

_What would you do in such a situation?_

In his mind, Dino imagined the kind hearted old man that he knew as father. What would he have done? What was it? That phrase he always said?

_Esto, non homo, sed homo bene valorem._

_Be, not a man of success but a man of value._

_If I ignore my values, and just leave this place without trying to change things, how can I ever become a great ruler? _

"Hibari, have you ever thought of life outside the Nidum? Or life, away from that place where you work?"

"… It's Kyoya. Hibari Kyoya."

"Have you ever thought, about being free?"

Slowly, the black haired head turned. A pair of piercing black eyes bored into Dinos.

"…Yes. Before I came here. That's what I was. Free. But now, there is no way out. Once… once you become… trash. You will always be."

" No. You will not. Come with me, Kyoya. Come to the palace. There, it is safe and warm. There, we can change things. Change the things here, and all the other rotten, infested parts of Elisiya."

He hesitated. Advancing toward Dino, his pale hands encircled Dino's throat.

"… This… this is pity isn't it? You feel sorry, so you're being nice. But it won't last. I know it won't. You'll just use me and throw me out again."

His grip tightened, and Dino suddenly felt sort of breath.

"I won't. I give you my word, or you can kill me right now."

Cold black eyes bored into golden ones.

"Co..Come with me Kyoya."

Dino said, placing a hand on Hibari's.

" I…"

Slowly lowering Hibari's hands, Dino placed a hand on Hibari's pale cheek. He was cold. So cold. Leaning forward, he let his lips slowly connect with Hibari's.

Hibari felt a pair or warm, chapped lips on his own. Instinctively, he pulled back, only to have his head firmly secured by a hand at the nape of his neck. A warm, soft tongue ran across his bottom lip. Not demanding, not probing, not forceful or deliberate. Not like any of the others before him. It was, in some sense of the term, pleasant. Slowly, the tongue parted his unwilling lips, sliding inside his mouth, teasing Hibari's tongue. Flesh met flesh, tongues intertwined in a heated battle, not to dominate, but to explore and caress.

Dino pushed further, deepening their kiss, wanting more of the sweet and spicy taste that was Hibari.

After what seemed like a century, they parted, gasping for air. Looking at Hibari's flushed face, Dino smiled warmly and pulled him into a warm hug.

This seemed to jolt Hibari awake, and he pushed Dino off.

"You… you… Perverted herbivore!"

He shouted, kicking Dino in the shin. To protect himself from further injury, Dino ran.

"K-kamikurosu!" He yelled, chasing after Dino's retreating form.

"Kyoya! I know that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, but please be less violent!"

"Urusai! Herbivore!"

**Haha. That was an exceeding enjoyable chapter. I APOLOGISE FOR THE OOC. I think hibari's gone a little soft no? Oh also, I know, I know, it is rather short. But I don't want to fit the next part of the story into this, so bear with the shortness. I'll update soon, I hope. Thanks to all who reviewed.**

**Glossary-( not that there's much terminology in this chapter.)**

**non mutare-nothing has changed**

**urusai- shut up**

**kamikurosu- oh, I am sure everyone knows. **


	3. Omnis Mundus

**Bonjour à tous. it has been a while. Now, our dear Hibari is going to meet the rest of his family. A touching reunion indeed. S'il vous plait…**

Grandeur, splendor, extravagance, magnificence, those were the word to describe the palace where Dino resided. As Hibari and Dino walked down the gigantic corridor to the ballroom, Hibari couldn't help but look in awe at the expensive tapestry, ancient woodwork and intricate cornices. If he could steal one of those frames, for example, he would be able to live a life of luxury.

"Kyoya? What are you thinking about?" Dino asked, concern written on his handsome face.

"… nothing"

"Anyway, come along now, I want you to meet my family!" he said.

Pushing open the heavy and fanciful doors, the corridor opened up into a vast, cavernous space. The ceiling was high, supported by beams of marble. The floor was carpeted with thick velvet, and the walls were carved out of stone. Glided gold curtains adorned the wall, and the velvet floors made way for polished oak in the centre of the room. Everywhere, servants wearing suits scurried about, bringing in huge vases of flowers, and rolling in tables and chairs.

"Oh! It slipped my mind!" Dino exclaimed, slapping his forehead. "There is to be a masquerade ball tonight."

Motioning to one of the servants, Dino instructed her to take Hibari to the guest room, and give him the appropriate attire for the ball later.

"Kyoya, I have things to attend to now, so just make yourself comfortable in your room. I'll come pick you up for the ball, and then we can do introductions."

Slightly astounded by the lavish ways of the royalty, all Hibari could do was nod.

Following the maid that was supposed to direct him, Hibari made his way through endless corridors and spiraling staircases, before they arrived outside a rosewood door with a brass plaque that read "hospitium" from a bunch of keys at her waist, the maid unhooked a bass one with a carved key ring.

"Please sir, enjoy your room. I will have your attire brought up in a minute." She said, handing the key to Hibari.

Unlocking the door and pushing it open, Hibari entered the room.

The walls were painted an interesting shade of violet, with a large, silver framed four poster bed in the centre of the room. The heavy velvet curtains pulled apart to reveal a balcony that overlooked the large compound of the palace. A rosewood door with silver trimming opened to reveal a marble washroom, with a full length mirror, silver faucets and a large, two people Jacuzzi. Taking of his sandals, Hibari let his pale feet make contact with the cold marble. Stepping inside the Jacuzzi, he turned on the faucet.

Sitting in the large marble bath and pleasantly warm water rained down on him, Hibari couldn't help but feel as if all of this was a dream. Looking at the clock in the wall, he realized it was already evening. At this time, he would have been back in the Nidum, probably tied to something, 'servicing' one of his clients. Water ran down his lithe frame, his purple yukata darkening with water, clinging onto his form. Undoing his obi, he let the water caress his skin directly. Soaping himself with the liquid soap on the ledge, Hibari clutched his arms tightly.

_What? What is this?_

_Why have I become so weak, to accept help from a rich herbivore?_

_Why is he helping me? _

_Taking me away from hell, only to throw me back into it later?_

_Is this pity?_

_Curiosity?_

_Or genuine helpfulness?_

_What strings are attached to this?_

_What. WHAT does he want from me?_

…

_I .. I mustn't become weak and dependant._

_I can't rely on such herbivores._

_I can't let my guard down. _

_I can't, I can't expose my weaknesses._

…_._

_But for now, I'll just enjoy this luxury._

After rinsing himself, Hibari stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the cupboard and started drying himself off.

Suddenly, he noticed something moving.

Turning around, he found himself face to face with his own naked reflection. Allowing his eyes to roam over his own body, he realized he was quite underweight. His neck was thin, shoulder blades and ribs were clearly visible. As his eyes traveled down, he spared an annoyed glance at his thin waist, a feature that always invited trouble. His hands followed, moving over protruding hipbones, and finally rested on thin, but muscled thighs. He also noted, much to his distaste, the red marks and scars around his wrists, ankles, neck and chest. Reaching out to his face in the reflection, he marveled at what sleep deprivation could do to one's countenance. He was deathly pale, and dark circles were visible under his dark eyes. Soft lips were only a faint shade of pink, a sign of anemia that has plagued him for years.

A bang suddenly jolted Hibari from his day-dreaming.

"Guest-san! Please open up! I'm here to give you your clothes!"

Shocked, Hibari immediately wrapped his towel around his chest, _like a girl, _as his boss, or rather ex-boss always said. Walking over to door, he opened it an fraction, to be greeted by a over-enthusiastic maid.

"Hello, guest-san, how are you feeling? Is the room to your liking? The palace sure has nice rooms, doesn't it? Were you brought back from the streets too? Oh, you have very nice skin, and hair, you're not local are you? Mistress Kyoko brought me back from the east of Elisiya, what about you? Where are you from? Oh, wait where are my manners? You must be someone of importance, how rude of me to assume you're from the streets!" She rambled.

Noticing Hibari's blank look, she stopped talking, and passes a bundle of clothes to him.

"please try these on, and see if it fits, bianchi-chan has a good eye for size, but you are a lot thinner than I expected, Oh what am I saying again, being thin is good, not plump like me, but my ma always said that plump girls will have lots of children, but I'm sure you will too, and I think…" She trailed off, as Hibari shot her a withering glare. He gritted his teeth, and had to use every ounce of self control to not punch the enthusiastic maid.

Grabbing the bundle of clothes, he closed the door, and hastily changed into the black dress pants and purple long sleeved shirt, putting on the black suit top and tie last. He looked at the offending piece of cloth around his neck. What was the use of wearing so many layers of garment anyway? In his old, *ahem* profession, the less you wore, the more convenient. Struggling to twist the tie into the shape that he saw on some of his clients, he failed miserably. Giving up, he walked to the door.

Opening the door, He was greeted by a string of rambling again.

"Oh, guest-san, you look very nice, very dashing, actually, I was wondering why they gave you a suit when frankly a dress is more seeming for a lady, don't you think so, but this looks very nice too. Of course I can't question your taste, but I think something with ruffles and some lace would look very nice, and I think a lighter colour would be more refreshing, and also, some hairpiece would be nice, too, I suggest you leave your hair long, you have nice hair, and Oh, your tie is undone, shall I help you tie it?" She asked, moving to tie Hibari's tie for him. "As I was saying, its nice to see someone with dark hair around here, all the maids all have light shades of hair, not that that is bad, I mean, to each their own, but frankly I like dark hair, like brown you know, and I think that it makes…."

She trailed off as her hands, which just finished tying Hibari's tie, came in contact with his chest.

Took her long enough. "… er, guest-san, I think its in-appropriate for me to ask this but, are you a guy or a girl?"

"… I am male." Hibari said, mentally strangling the girl for her insensitivity, and punching himself for his lack of masculinity.

"Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry, guest-san, I'm so stupid, but you're really-"

"Haru-chan, stop scaring my guest!"

Hibari turned, only to be greeted by the sight of Dino striding down the corridor, dressed in a opulent fur and velvet jacket, trimmed with gold thread and buttons, along with silk shirt, long pants tucked into heavy leather boots that were buckled up till his knees. Hibari couldn't help but notice that Dino was very well built, velvet jacket fitted around broad shoulders, knee high boots only serving to make Dino seem taller than he already was.

"S-sorry Cavallone-sama!" Haru blushed, bowing to both of them in turn before running off.

Turning to Hibari, Dino smiled, offering a gloved hand.

"Shall we go, Kyoya?"

Looking at the warm, open face, and outstretched palm, Hibari hesitated.

_You can't trust him_

_You can't rely on this herbivore!_

_You can't be taken in by him!_

But, looking at Dino's honest face, Hibari wanted, for once, to trust him.

_You are weak._

Biting his lip, Hibari ignored the proclaimed hand and walked ahead of Dino.

"Hurry up, herbivore."

**Sighm Hibari is being indecisive. Not that I can blame him though**

**Glossary:**

**omnis mundus- a whole new world**

**hospitium- guest**


End file.
